Characteristics Of A KissyCat
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Sequel to "Characteristics of A Fearless Leader".  Bobby *documents* the activities of another resident at Xavier's. I finally answer the question of who was in the shower with Scott.


Title: Characteristics Of A KissyCat

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I think Bobby should belong to JenN.

Summary: Bobby *documents* the activities of another resident at Xavier's.

Author's notes: Okay, I finally answer the question of who was in the shower with Scott in "Characteristics of a Fearless Leader".

The 'spycam' used by Bobby in this story is a real piece of equipment, available through the Advanced Spy Equipment website.

There's only one reason I'm in the purgatory commonly referred to as the mall on a perfectly good Saturday and that's because John had suggested we make Kitty the latest subject of one of our 'documentaries'. He couldn't follow her himself because he was currently restricted to the school grounds for trying to get out of a trigonometry test by starting a small distraction fire that got slightly out of control. It's not like he meant for Ms. Monroe's desk to go up in flames. When I protested loudly at what I figured was a lame assignment, John promised me that it would be worth it. So here I was wasting a good chunk of my limited leisure time following Kitty around. Not that she wasn't easy on the eyes, especially in that really short plaid schoolgirl skirt and the tight white T-shirt that clung to nicely formed …_whoa, down boy._

I'm wearing a baseball cap with a miniature spy camera built right into it that John had bought on-line for a couple of hundred bucks, so I'd be able to videotape her without being obvious. She was by herself today because Logan was still making Rogue scream his name loud enough to be heard in New Jersey (_no comment_) and Jubilee was also still in bed, but that was because she had a particularly nasty case of hung-over-itis, although she insulted the cook by claiming it was food poisoning. I'd always thought even a bout of Ebola virus couldn't have kept Jubilee out of the mall.

So far this assignment was a huge snooze, because naturally Kitty's choice of stores leaned towards typically girlie stuff. Nothing news breaking there. Okay, so not that I was expecting her to go into the Sears tool department, but doesn't she have any interests other than clothes, accessories and body lotions? _Ugh_. Now she's going into that fancy candle store. A store devoted just to candles – talk about your specialty shops. I followed her in despite the overpowering fragrance that gave me an instant headache. Wonder what eau-de-pew she's gonna choose. Sandalwood. _Huh?_ I figured her for one of the more sweetly nauseating scents like plumberry or … what's this one, sugar cookie. _Not bad_.

I suddenly have the urge to go to the Cookies R Us in the food court. The salesclerk is telling her that sandalwood is a very sensual fragrance perfect for seductions, to which Kitty blushed and said she'd heard that. _Kitty's buying seduction paraphernalia?_ Maybe this assignment won't be as dull as I'd anticipated.

While she was busy racking up more charges in Bath & Body Works I made a quick detour to the food court to get a couple of sugar cookies and was back on her trail just in time to see her enter Victoria's Secret. Observing the '_no food or drinks_ ' sign, I shoved the remaining cookie in my pocket and followed her in, trying to maintain a discreet distance, hoping that she wouldn't detect me. Not that she ever noticed me anyway. Apparently for most of the females at Xavier's only two members of our gender existed – Logan and Scott or as the girls referred to them, 'Lick-on' and 'Hot'. Of course Logan's with Rogue and Scott's with Dr. Grey, but it didn't stop all the girls from sighing every time one of them walked into a room. If I hear what a _'damn fine ass'_ either one of them has, just one more time, I swear I'll be up on the roof of the school brandishing a rifle with a high-powered scope.

Kitty's looking at some pretty racy stuff for someone who doesn't appear to have a love life. _Unless_. A horrible thought ran through my brain. _What if she's a lesbian and the sexy lingerie was for Jubilee's benefit? Nah._ I quickly dismissed that notion as I remembered their not-so-secret-as-they-think subscription to Playgirl magazine and the way they both also drooled over Logan and Scott whenever either man was in a place that didn't require a shirt, like the gym or the pool, or in Logan's case just about anywhere.

By now she'd amassed an armful of stuff and was just heading to the dressing rooms when Scott entered the store. He checked out a couple of things kinda nonchalantly and then headed in the direction of the dressing rooms, too. I followed right behind him, wondering what were the odds that it was sheer coincidence they were both here at the same time.

After knocking lightly on the wooden door, he slipped into Kitty's cubicle! _Oh. My. God! _I edged closer to the dressing rooms and prayed that nobody would question what I was doing. I didn't want to have to explain that I wasn't a pervert. I was just spying on my teacher and one of my fellow students. _Wait, I guess that does make me a pervert. Damnit._ One of the cute salesclerks is walking over this way. _Just be cool._

"Can I help you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No thanks," I replied breezily, "I'm just waiting for my mother."

"Oh, okay then," she replied as I saw her swallow a laugh.

_Mother! Why'd I have to say 'mother'? Why didn't I say girlfriend? Ugh! I'm the lamest, most pathetic person on the planet. There's only one thing worse than shopping with your mommy, and that's shopping with your mommy at a lingerie store. Just kill me now. _

Well, at least now I had a valid excuse to park myself on a chair in this area. I scooted the chair a little closer to Kitty's cubicle and leaned forward to try and catch what was happening in there. I heard something, or correction make that someone, thump up against the wall. _Was that a moan?_ That was definitely an _"Oh, Scott."_ Then another noise. _Oh__, wow._ And I thought only Logan grunted. _Kissycat? He calls her Kissycat? Who said school's the only place to learn things?_ They'd been in there for fifteen minutes by now and the salesclerk wasn't bothering to check on them. Considering the merchandise they sold, maybe they were accustomed to their dressing rooms being used for clandestine trysts. Five minutes later the door of the cubicle opened and I bolted out of the store quickly. I was seated on a bench just outside with my cap pulled down so they couldn't see my face as they came out. A few minutes later Kitty emerged carrying a Victoria's Secret bag – guess whatever she'd been modeling for Scott must've been a winner. He was right behind her with a smug smile on his face. Yeah, I'd be smiling too, if I were him. He pulled Kitty to him for a brief kiss and then took off in the other direction. I'd seen enough and headed out to the parking lot to go back and let John know that he'd been right.

Over the next few days we 'documented' Scott and Kitty rendezvousing in the laundry room, 'Ro's greenhouse, the stables, the back seat of the Jag, the Danger Room and one night, when I had a midnight craving to raid Hank's Twinkie supply, the kitchen.

Once we'd gathered enough evidence, we informed Scott about our little 'documentary', which miraculously enabled us to turn those pesky C's in his American Lit class into much more acceptable B's. We may be on to something here we decided as we searched for our next victim, 'er, I mean 'subject'.


End file.
